War of the Worlds: Equestria
by Tealfeather123
Summary: A planet that may look lifeless from a distance, but held a great civilization that would bring Equestria to verge of near destruction. They came from the red planet next to us and soon the land too would be red. It would be red with blood. (What would happen when Equestria in invaded by creatures far more advance than them? A massacre.)
1. The Beauty of Space

**Inspired from H.G. Wells War of the Worlds. **

**Also, I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

**War of the Worlds: Equestria**

**By**

**Tealfeather123**

**Chapter 1: The Beauty of Space**

Ever since I was a filly, my interest was always on the unexplored vastness of space. Its twinkling stars and untouched planets always caught my interest at nights, as I dreamed of flying up there. Every night I would look out the window and scan for the many constellations, while admiring the beautiful moon. Sadly, those were the only things my naked eyes could see, and I wished to see more than just stars and the moon. So I was thrilled when my parents gave me a telescope for my birthday, for it gave me the ability to see distant planets and more.

I remember those moments when I just looked through my telescope, at night, and sketched the distant planets of our system, trying to create an accurate map. At first, my maps looked crude and hard to interpret. But as I grew older, my maps got better until they looked like the ones on the books.

In fact, I got my cutie mark because of this. I remember it just like it happened last night. I was just finishing a sketch of a distant green planet, putting the finishing touches on its mountain range. When all of a sudden, I felt something on my flank. Taking my eye of the telescope and looking at my flank, I saw a glimmering light that was getting brighter and brighter.

Then bam, there was my cutie mark. It was the image of a telescope looking up the stars, and I was proud knowing that my talent was about observing the stars and planets above.

I read books made by astronomers of the past, as they showed their discoveries to the world. I spent hours reading through them, and as each page passed by, the small spark of interest in my heart grew bigger and bigger.

The thought of seeing a far off star or planet was interesting. But my imagination brought me farther, as I imagined myself being able to walk on those planets and explore them. Just like the explorers of the past, discovering new land. Except instead of new land, this was a new planet, which was completely foreign to our own.

It wasn't like travel to distant celestial bodies was impossible, since Princess Luna manage to go to the moon and back.

But being banished from Equestria, and the entire planet, was not on my to do list, so for now, my dreams were impossible.

My fascination of space always brought me in the library, where I spent my extra time learning about the stars and the planets.

It got to the point that I spent most of my time studying about them, leaving no time for my social life. If it weren't for my close friends, who literally dragged me out of the library, then I would have grown to be a lonely old mare.

But I didn't. Instead, I balanced my time and went outside and enjoying my time with my friends. Of course, I did try to convince them to share the same interest with me, but it just wasn't their cup of tea. Although they did politely listen, when I spent hours, babbling about stars and constellations.

At least they weren't harsh about it, unlike some of my classmates, who called me a nerd. But I didn't mind.

But my interest for it never stopped, as I continued to explore the night sky with my telescope and read stories of ponies in space. There were many science-fiction stories in the library and borrowed as much as I could. In those stories, I read about ponies exploring new planets and creating new achievements for Equestria. I read about the ponies walking on the dusty planets and creating new colonies for Equestria. In those stories, this was made possible by the gigantic metal ships they rode, which were propelled by rockets of some kind.

The most interesting part of those stories, were the fact that other being lived on those planets. In the forms of different shapes and sizes, from gigantic bug like aliens to aliens that were ape like and bi-pedal, the stories showed that there might be life in other planets. Although, at the time, there was no proof that this could possibly be true. But there also wasn't any proof that they couldn't be true.

When I finally graduated school, I knew that there was one job that I would desire. So I immediately applied for the Equestrian Astronomy Administration (E.A.A) and hoped that I would be accepted. To give me better chances of being accepted, I mailed them the sketches, of planets and constellations, I did when I was young, and immediately impressed them with it. They soon accepted me, and I soon found myself working in Canterlot, helping map out new planets as I looked though the most powerful telescopes Equestria had.

But when the E.A.A announced that they were building an observatory in Ponyville, I immediately filed papers to be transferred there.

It wasn't that I didn't like Canterlot, believe me I loved it. With its tall buildings and fast paced environment, Canterlot was an exciting place and nice place for shopping. Shopping, being an interest that catches any mare, which I am not an exception of.

But being away from home takes a toll in the heart, and I started to miss my friends and family. So having an observatory in Ponyville meant that I would be able to work in my home town, while keeping my love for astronomy satisfied.

So here I am now, working in the Ponyville observatory and dreaming of the possibility of going to the planets I watched and meeting new life forms.

I spent hours looking through the powerful telescope, scanning through the lifeless planets and sketching their land as if they were our own.

Little did I know, that I, and the rest of the world, was being observed by a more powerful being. A being that would soon cause destruction to the land and proved to be almost indestructible. They would ravage the lands and cause so much suffering and shock. The being had far more advance technology that we can dream of, yet they are as fragile as us in one way or another.

These creatures came from a planet so close that I myself was shocked to learn that I didn't notice them. They came from the planet right next to us. A planet that may look lifeless from a distance, but held a great civilization that would bring Equestria to verge of near destruction. They came from the red planet next to us and soon the land to would be red. It would be red with blood.

* * *

**Like it, let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Falling from the Night

**Whoooo, another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Falling from the Night**

The night was like any other night, peaceful, cool, and calm. I sat on my chair, hooves on the table as I did my paper work, and listened to the cool gentle blow of the wind against the closed window in front of me. Looking up from my work, I could see the beautiful might sky, with its wonderful skies and glowing moon. Even though my job was looking up at the night sky, and that I have stared at it thousands of times. The sight of the night sky was always amazing and it never failed to catch my breath.

These were the nights that I loved the most, for they gave me the stillness of the night. The perfect time to think, especially when I was working, since it keeps my head clear and ready for the ideas.

Returning my focus back to my work, I lifted my quill and directed it towards the ink. The blue aura of my magic coated the quill as I gently dipped it on the ink and levitated it above the paper in front of me.

I was currently working on a report about the possibility of life on other planets, on why the E.A.A wanted to know about that, I don't know, but found it hard to transfer my imagination to words. It wasn't that I was having trouble imagining life on other planets, since that was one of my great interests. It was how to make them understand, in a form of a formal report, the extent of my imagination that was troubling me.

I had so much ideas and theories in my head, trying to get out. But as I tried to release them, they turned into nonsense and looked like more like a story instead of a report. I blamed sci-fi books I read, when I was younger, in my current troubles.

As I levitated the quill above the paper, trying to think of a way to start my report, I noticed a streak of light on the sky. In fact, there were several of them across the sky!

Looking out of the window, I could see several streaks of fire falling from the sky and heading towards the earth. They made a long streak of light, surely to attract the attention of anypony who looks up. They dropped from the sky at high speeds, yet left a majestic trail that I found hard not to admire. Being an astronomer I could clearly tell that those were meteors entering the atmosphere and burning up. What amazes me was the fact that there weren't any meteors scheduled at the time and I somehow forgot that. I was so mesmerized by the sight that I forgot about it.

As the last meteors fell out of sight, I looked back to the blank sheet of paper that I was supposed to fill up. I knew that the paper was not due for another week, but I decided to finish it now, so that I would be free to relax for the entire week. But a long yawn told me that I wouldn't be able to finish it tonight.

So I lay down my quill and shook my head.

"I guess I'll do it tomorrow after work." I told myself, remembering that I had to report at the observatory tomorrow and help around some research that was currently being conducted.

I didn't know why, but the observatory has been quite busy for the past couple of weeks. With everypony running around as if there was a fire. I tried asking what the fuss was all about, but the only replies I got were either shrugs or 'I'm busy right now. Go bother somepony else'.

Whatever was wrong, it was probably nothing. Knowing how we ponies could be, we tend to panic on simple things. It's not like it was the end of the world or something.

I then let out a small chuckle as I remembered the time when the ponies at the observatory though that the small smudge on the telescopes lens was a black hole, ready to suck the entire planet. Sometimes we worry too much, that it wasn't good for our health. But what can we do, ponies are ponies and nothing could change who we are.

With that, I walked towards my bed and plot myself on top of it. I didn't notice that I was tired till my body hit the soft mattress below me. I soon felt the weariness call upon me as my eye lids started to close. My body was tired, and was finally able to relax and rest as I start to fall asleep.

"Tomorrow is going to be another wonderful day at the observatory." I murmured to myself, thinking of the dream job that I now had, and falling into the wonderful realm of dreams.

* * *

The next day soon came and I was soon out of the door, after getting ready for work, and ready to start a wonderful day. Steeping out of the door, I immediately felt the warm light brought by Celestia's sun. The cool wind hit my fur, making the temperature tolerable and great. At least I found it that way.

I walked away from my house, carrying only my saddlebag, which was mostly filled with paperwork, and headed for the observatory.

Unluckily for me the observatory was located on the other edge of Ponyville, meaning I had to walk the entire of the town to get there. It was a tiring job, which I had to do every day, but it was the only way to get there. But it usually meant that I was exhausted, and needed a ten minute break, when I get to the observatory.

The only good side about the long walk through Ponyville was the fact that I get to see all my friends as they leave for work. Like I said earlier, I didn't let my social life die when I was young and I still kept close contact with my friends. Hanging out and having fun with them, when I wasn't busy with work.

Speaking of friends, there was one now. As I neared the Ponyville market, I saw a light blue Pegasus mare, wings flapping as fast as possible. Her green eyes were filled with eagerness while her face was covered with a huge grin as she shouted:

"Silvy! Silvy!"

Oh, yeah, before I forget. My name is Silver Shine, but most of my friends call me 'Silvy'. It was a nickname they gave me when I was young, don't ask me how they thought of it because I don't know either, and they have been using it since. I guess I could have told you all about my name earlier, but you can't blame a pony for forgetting.

Anyways, returning to the present.

I saw they Pegasus race towards me at full speed. I immediately recognize who it was and smiled as she got nearer. "Oh, hi Sunshine…." I immediately stopped half way through my sentence when I suddenly realize that she was not slowing down. My eyes grew wide as I desperately tried to move myself to avoid the collision, but it was too late.

The force of a Pegasus flying at full speed at hitting a unicorn creates a tremendous force that both subjects would be in full pain. Too bad I was the one to experience it, as it really hurt. I was flung a few feet as the momentum blew me out of my feet.

I soon landed with a loud 'thud' which hurt as much as the first impact. My body felt sore as dust rose from the impact and covered my vision. My head was spinning, and hurting, as I tried to regain sense of the situation, but found it difficult from both the pain and the confusion.

But as soon as the dust cleared, I soon found myself face to face with Sunshine. Sunshine was my closest friends, and although I have to agree that she is fun to hang out with, she can be a little too enthusiastic in some circumstances. Which isn't good for me, since every time she is enthusiastic, like she is now, it usually ended with me getting hurt in one way or another.

"Hey, Sunshine…" I said flatly, as I felt her weight on top of me. But as usual, she could not notice the flatness in my voice and the pain of my situation. So instead, she replied with great excitement, that you would think that it is her birthday.

"Hi, Silvy!" She said cheerfully. I sometimes wondered how she manages to be so cheerful, especially during morning. "You're not going to believe what I found."

"Ummm…" I said thinking it through. "…is it my hat that you borrowed and never returned? Which by the way, you still owe me."

"No!" She said shaking her head. "Besides, I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, well sorry won't get that hat back. That was expensive you know." I informed her.

"Were getting of topic here." She told me, slightly annoyed.

"Alright." I said, seeing that there was no way else to get her off of me, unless I let her tell me what she found. "What did you find?"

"A meteor, Silvy! A meteor that fell on the empty field near Ponyville!"

* * *

I soon found myself standing in front of a crater, of which the big meteor was buried. Seeing the size of the crater and the amount of dirt that was thrown around, I could easily tell that the meteor fell with great and tremendous force. The meteor was burrowed deep in the ground and far within its crater. The grass, that was once green and soft, was now gone. Anything the surrounded the crater was either ash or dirt.

The meteor lay in the middle of the crater and it proved difficult to reach it, for the descent was steep and barely had any footing. It was a difficult descent and I felt jealous of Sunshine, for she only had to fly down to get there. I had trouble reaching the meteor, but after a few stumbles and falls reached it.

As I stood in front of the meteor, I couldn't help but feel shocked at its size. The crater we were in was huge and I could see why. The meteor had an almost perfect cylindrical shape and had the diameter of at least 30 meters. Normally an object of that size would burn up and shrink in the atmosphere, but, somehow, this didn't. So when it hit the ground, it created a large crater that scorched the surrounding area.

The meteor was covered with ash, but small bits of it were starting to fall off, revealing a smoother surface. As more chunks fell, the meteor started to form a clearer cylindrical shape and reveal a metal like exterior. It occurred to me that there was something hidden about this meteor that we were yet to find out.

I moved forward and put my hoof on it, but immediately pulled back as I felt a sudden stinging sensation on my hand.

"Is it hot?" Sunshine asked, hovering in front of me.

"No. It's not." I said looking at my hoof. "In fact, it's quite cold." This was a shock to me, since meteors were normally hot, from burning up in the atmosphere and impacting on the ground. This meteor seemed to be the complete opposite, proving to be freezing cold.

"Hey, Silvy you here that?" Sunshine asked as she landed on the ground and trotted nearer to the meteor.

At first I narrowed my eyes and wondered on what she was talking about. But after a moment of silence, I too noticed the sound. It was a soft humming noise, which I identified as mechanical that natural. It sound started off faint, but soon grew louder and louder until it was hard not notice. Not that it was ear piercing, but instead just plain annoying to hear. I tried to follow the source of the sound and found myself going nearer and nearer towards the meteor.

That when I finally realized it. My eyes grew and my jaw hang open as I finally realized the location from where the humming noise was being emitted. Panic filled my body as my legs shook in fear. Looking towards Sunshine, who also had the expression of shock and slight fear, I knew that she too understood.

The humming noise was coming from inside the meteor!

* * *

**Well thanks for reading another chapter. If you liked it, then let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading and as always, see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Awakening

**Another chapter, because, why not?**

**I do not own My Little Pony.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

The humming sound got louder and louder, until it became intolerable. So we immediately decided to get out of the crater and think about the current situation we were in. With a little help from Sunshine, I manage to limb out of the crater and place myself above it. But even from there the humming sound was loud and annoying. Its sound was so foreign that I find it very difficult to describe it; one must have been there to know its real intensity. The best way for me to describe it is to compare it to a bell continuously ringing in great intensity and without intervals. The sound got louder and louder till the point I had to use my hooves to cover my ears. I was pretty sure that the noise woke up the sleepy residence of Ponyville, as only a deaf pony would be able not to hear it.

After a couple more minutes of the annoying humming sound, it suddenly stopped. The air was now silent, as the foreign noise was now gone.

My thought were soon proven when, after an hour later, a large crowd of ponies were gathered all around the crater. Ponies from all around Ponyville, who have either just woken or were heading to work, broke their regular routine to gather around the crater.

Being the first two to explore the crater, ponies begun questioning us on what it was. Yet, being unable to know what it was ourselves, we just shrug and tried to give our opinion on what we thought the foreign object was.

Pushing through the crowd and looking back at the meteor, I could see that it looked completely different. By now all the ashes have fallen of, revealing a clear and shiny metal like material. The meteor didn't have the irregular shape of a rock anymore. But instead had a perfect cylinder shape.

As the crowd, and I, continued to observe the cylinder. We noticed another strange and foreign sound. But unlike the intense humming of before, it was more like the sound of a large boulder being moved. Narrowing my eyes and focusing my attention to the cylinder, noticed that the top of it was spinning up. As if it were a screw, I spun upwards, trying to remove the top.

Ponies gasped in fear as the entire cylinder shook as it tried to open itself. But instead of fear, most ponies were interested to see what might come out of the cylinder. So the ponies in the back, who could not see what the commotion was all about, pushed us forward, trying to shove themselves forward and see what was happening.

A shriek of surprise attract my attention, as I tried to figure out where it came from. Looking below the crater, I soon found out why.

There, below the crater was a grey earth pony, who was desperately trying to get up. His hooves tried to climb the steep crater, but to no avail as he just slipped back down. I desperately wanted to help the pony, but I found it impossible. For I myself was fighting the ponies, behind me, from pushing me into the crater myself.

So I could have done nothing but watch the pony as he tried to get up.

Ponies tried to push their way to the front, trying to get a better view. As the ponies in front tried to push them back, so they wouldn't share the same faith of the earth pony. The yells and cries of the crowd were deafening as they fought their way towards the cylinder, to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

A loud popping sound silenced everypony, as they stopped pushing one another and remained silent. Looking down at the cylinder, I noticed that the top part was now gone, leaving a large opening at the top. The screw like top part was on the ground and lay motionless.

Trying to catch of the glimpse of the hollow inside of the cylinder, I found that it was too difficult as it was dark and seemingly empty.

But my thoughts of the cylinder being empty soon changed when a long slimy tentacles popped out of the opening and placed itself on the edge of the cylinder. Another ten tentacles popped out and ponies gasped and screamed as they wondered what horrors would come out of it.

Although Ponyville was familiar with weird and monstrous creatures attacking the town, it never experienced a visit from something that came from the depths of space. So some ponies panicked and immediately left, not wanting to endanger themselves. But some stayed and watched, knowing that they had the protection of the Elements of Harmony and their very own Princess.

I wasn't fairly confident on those factors, wondering how effective magic could be against something that wasn't from this world. This 'Things' could be unaffected by magic and may have stronger powers of their own. But even with my fears and my brain telling me to run away, my body didn't. For my curiosity was stronger and wanted to see more of this creature.

The tentacles seemed to act like as its legs, as it pulled the creature up revealing itself to all. Gasp of disgust and shocked filled the air, as we finally got our first sights on creatures from another world. I had to admit that the creature was nothing like I ever imagined in my dreams and looked more disgusting than friendly.

The creature looked like a gigantic lumpy brown sack, which had leather like skin and tentacles. Its large eyes covered two-thirds of its entire body as it had, or at least I counted, four tentacles all in all. It had a small mouth, located between its eyes, and I could faintly see bat like fangs popping out of it. The creature itself was as big as a pony and although its skin was brown and thick, I could faintly see through it. Its veins flowed with a thick red colored blood that could be seen through its almost transparent skin, as a foul smelling thick liquid dripped from its body.

The creature slid itself down the cylinder, using its sticky tentacles as support, before plopping itself on the ground with a soft thud. It begun heading towards the side of the crater, towards my direction. My body was filled with fear and I felt paralyzed and stiff. Where was it going? Is it coming after me?

But that was when I noticed that the earth pony, that fell earlier, was again attempting to get out. He was climbing the crater near my side and was only a couple of feet out. Looking at his face, I could see fear and desperation as he used all of his strength to get out.

I let my hoof out, trying to stretch it towards him and help him get out. With every thrust he made upward, he got closer and closer to my waiting hoof. He was about to reach my hoof, with his own hoof, as I prepared myself to pull him out.

But a terrible hiss, that still haunts me now, pierced the air as I saw the creature suddenly attached to the back of the earth pony. The creature must have great strength to be able to leap that high, fir it manage to do it in a blink of the eye.

My eyes looked at the earth pony and I saw that his fear within. His face was shaking, as his entire body was weighed down by the creature. I let out a cry of desperation as I tried to reach him, but to no despair.

The situation was made worst when the creature looked at me in the eye and dug its fangs into the earth pony. Its large orbs stared at me as I saw blood spill out of the earth pony, spraying all around and covering the dirt near them. The pony gave out a cry of pain and the crowd screamed and panicked.

The creature's fangs were like glass straws, as I saw the blood from the pony being sucked out of his body and be drunk by the creature. Just like a vampire, the creature sucked him dry as I watched the poor earth pony's body deflate until it looked like a raisin. His loose skin hung from him as his face collapsed as the creature continued to suck him dry. The pony's eyes were left bulging and open as it stared at me. I knew that the pony was dead, but the sight of a deflated pony with bulging eyes frightened me, that I could do nothing but stare, with my hoof covering my mouth.

The creature then pulled its fangs out of the deflated pony and turned its attention to me. With my blood flowing as my heart could pump it, I realized that I too could share the same faith.

So I bolted out of there, with the rest of the crowd, heading for the tree line that lay on the edge of the field.

At the time, I didn't know that I was the witness of the first pony to die, out of the thousands more to come.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you like it, let me know in the reviews. So with that, I say goodbye for now, and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
